barrylawn ace authorney: the random turnabout
by barrylawn
Summary: barrylawn (ME!) has been taken to court, can he prove he didnt write turnabout karma and defeat the evil greatfan in a VONKARMACOURT CIVIL TRIAL?


BARRYLAWN ACE AUTHORNEY

THE RANDOM TURNABOUT

"hi im barrylawn ace authorney" said barrylawn

"AGFCUAGHUVHAHAG FUCK UT RANDOMER" shouted a voice and came in was GREATFAN

"GREATFAN WHAT THE FUCK" shouted barrylawn

"THIS IS THE POLICE" shouted greatfan showin his badge

"wait isnt that an attorneys badge" said barrylawn

"SHUT UP" shouted greatfan "i have to presnt this badge to everyone, more importantly, i am here to take u to vonkarmacourt because my friend YOU WROTE A SHITTY FANFIC ABOUT ME"

"WHAT" shouted barry but i got thrown in court

"courts in session" said udgey

"i am ready" said barry

everyone got excited caues i was the defense

" **AMEN** " shouted greatfam "barylawn i sue you for writing the fanfic TURNABOUT KARMA"

"WHAT" shouted barrylawn "bullshit"

"so u say, but i will prove not in name of the father" said greatfan "...anyway, detective get in here"

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO people" said detective iamawrighter

"testify" said greatfan

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"barrylawn wrote a dumb random fanfic about greatfan"

"it detailed about greatfan being a shitposter a horrible one too"

"this pissed greatfan off"

"the fic was called turnabout karma"

"OBJECITON" shouted barrylawn "turnabout karma more like turnabout written by ACEATTORNEYFAN124?"

"WHAT" shouted detective iamawrighter "HOW DIDNT I NOTICE THAT"

" **AMEN** " shouted greatfan "tat could be ur alt"

"how"

"isnt it obvious that all the "good" fanfic authors on dis site are the same people i mean u jakkid icantyping detsniy and drdigertz all write bad shit RANDOM fanfics, and ummmm, YEAH, u must be teh same person!1!1!1! lol im sherlock holmes"

"except ther is more likely suspect" said barrylawn

"who"

"yes you see the name is aceattorneyfan124 now who else has fan at the end of his name"

"who" said judge

"it is YOU, GREATFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" shouted barrylawn

"HAT" shouted greatfan

"HAT" shouted judge

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted professor layton

"turnabout karma wasnt written by some greatfan hater it must hav been written by greatfan to get attention to his self!"

"BULLSHIT" shouted gratefan "it cud also be ACEJAKKIDFAN"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted barrylawn

"eyyyy dont be nooooing mate" said u/arrowdusk i "its been three minutes, the rule of vonkarmacourt is that all trials must end by three minutes, and the last thing said accepted in the court record is "self" so u win"

"NOOO I LOST" shouted u/paradoxfish

"but ur not the plaintiff" said arrowfish

"oh" said paraduskdox and he left

"but we cant end now the truth must be found" said barrylawn "LETS CONTINUE TRIAL"

"ok i make the following argument for my case" said greatfan:

===REBUTTAL===

"Your fanfics are not funny on a ironic sense

the only thing you do is misspell words"

"OBJECTION" shouted barrylawn "everything in this sentence is spelled right. also tat is sujective, add wrong sins i use gud qality humor too, also dat is irelevant to te trile"

" **AMEN** " screamed greatfan "Your fanfics is

"lol im misszzpellin wurds and lol radom"

"what the fuk is random in dem" said barrylawn "(HES RESORTIN TO INSULTS, HE MUST BE CORNERED NOW!)"

barrylawn pressed the desk "yes, let us continue dis line of reasonin mr greatfan, and i will reveal to u tat my fics have gud plots and u a hater have no motive to read dem wich means..." i point at him in a "confess the truth plays now" kind of way "YOU HAVE NO WAY OF KNOWING THAT"

"SHATTAP LOL LOK AT ME EVR1 I RIT EVRTIN RONG LOOOL I SO RADOM RADOM IS EKWAL TO FUNY SO I RAEDOM LEOLELELOLOLOL" shouted greatfan

"ok keep sayin that" said barrylawn "i guess im guilty of writing shitty not funny stories BUUUUUT at least im not guilty of what you took me to court for, which was writing about you"

"HEHEHHEHEH RANDOM RANDOM LOL AT ME"

"ur honor hes insane" said barrylawn

"RANDOMRANDOMRANDOM OUR FATHER WHO ART IN RANDOM, RANDOM, LEAD US NOT INTO RANDOM, BUT DELEIVER US FROM RANDOM..." said greatfan and then

" **AMEEEEEEEEN!** " A RING APPEAR OVER HIS HEAD AND WINGS BURST FROM HIM AND LIGHT CAME FROM ROOF AND HE HOVER OVER THE WITNESS STAND WITH CUPID BOW CAUSE HE IS THE JESUS ANGEL FROM GOD

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" shouted barrylawn

"YOU DARE RITE THESE SHITTY FANFICS IN DENY OF THE GOD, GOD WILL PUNISH YOU" shouted greatfan and he aimed his bow at barrylawn

"WHAT THE HELL, HES A MAGIC WIZARD" shouted judge but jesusfan threw a damalan at him

"thats right fucker, you were against jesus (fan) all along u can never defeet me, cause jesus comes PREPARED" shouted jesus fan presenting evidence

the picture showed my twitter tweeting a link to turnabout karma

"this proves u are the author, NOW REPENT UR SINS OF WRITING ABOUT JESUS"

"no, mr christ, its YOU who shud be sayin his prayers" shouted barrylawn "this tweet dont prove that i wrote the fic, it proves i saw the fic and linked it saying "hey read this guys fic" cause i didnt say it was my fic i said it was HIS fic"

"HAR HAR HAR" laughed greatfan "DO YOU HAVE EVIDENCE?"

"do you have evidence"

"IM THE PROSECUTOR" laughed jesusfan laughing "hAR HAR HAR HAR HAR"

"wait a minute" said barrylawn "OBJECTION!"

"what now" said jesusfan

"ur honor how cud u be fooled so easily... JESUS ISNT A PROSECUTOR"

"WHAT IS IT NOW" shouted jesusfan

"jesus look at ur flair on vonkarmacourt it says that ur badge is a DEFENSE ATTORNEYS"

"NOOOO ILL CHANGE IT" shouted jesus

"NOT SO FAST MUDDY FUKTER" shouted barrylawn "here is a link to the trial right now"

web,archive,org/web/20170408130543/https;/www,reddit,com/r/VonKarmaCourt/comments/641nvm/i_am_suing_ubarrylawn_for_using_my_image_on_a/

replace the ,s with .s and the ; with :

"AS YOU CAN SEE, WHEN WE HAD THIS TRIAL, U WERE A DEFENSE ATTORNEY"

"ITS NOT TRUE" shouted jesusfan

"your honor, throw jesus in contempt!"

"ok" said honor

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed jesus and he shot himself in the eye with bow and turned back into greatfan and he got dragged away by the police "YOU BASTARDLAWN, WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL SEND YOU AND YOUR RANDOM LOL FANFICS TO HELLLLLLL"

"ok so that guys gone" said judge "anyway barrylawn won in those 3 minutes, so yea, not guilty, now lets go, that was like an hour too long"

THE END


End file.
